snake_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Google Play Achievements There are no Google Play achievements in this game. In-Game Achievements There are in-game achievements with Diamonds as rewards. Some are hidden as numerous question marks so as not to spoil the later parts of the game. * Snake To Go- 1 Diamond ** Upgrade the Delivery Box to get bigger Snakes! ** This is the third upgrade found in the list of upgrades, on the second left-most icon at the bottom. Two overlapping green arrows pointing upwards against a pink square is the icon. Upgrading this once will unlock this Achievement. * Snake Bank- 1 Diamond ** Reach 1,000 coins per second! ** This can be done by evolving and unboxing Snakes. * Super Saver- 2 Diamonds ** Reach 50,000 coins per second! ** This can be done by evolving and unboxing Snakes. * Snakenaire- 3 Diamonds ** Reach 1.0 mi coins per second! ** This can be done by evolving and unboxing Snakes. * Fast Fingers- 1 Diamond ** Tap 100 Snakes ** This can by tapping Snakes with finger, which can produce eggs that make money, or fuse two snakes of the same stage in close proximity. * Fusion Time!- 1 Diamond ** Fuse 100 times ** This can be done by fusing the Snakes actively. * Colorful Market- 3 Diamonds ** Purchase 100 Snakes ** This can be done by buying 100 Snakes from the market, the leftmost icon at the bottom of the screen. The icon is Baby Snake against an amber square. * Surprise!- 2 Diamonds ** Open 2,000 Crates ** This can be done by tapping crates to open them 2 000 times. * Fully Loaded (hidden)- 10 Diamonds ** Max out all of Earth upgrades ** Buy all the upgrades. Icon on the second left-most icon at the bottom. Two overlapping green arrows pointing upwards against a pink square is the icon. Each upgrade has different levels. As each level increases, the price also increases, from increasing number of coins to increasing number of Diamonds. * Transgenic Mutation- 1 Diamond ** Evolve a Snake affect by a berry ** This can be done by removing the berry from its stalk. This can be directly fed to a Snake of one's choice, or can be left on the Jungle Floor for any Snake to consume. * Zoom Out- 1 Diamond ** Unlock the Continent level ** This involves evolving the Snakobra to a Snakoboros, which automatically unlocks this level. * The Overview Effect- 2 Diamonds ** Unlock the World Level ** This involves evolving the Snakriple to a Snakenana, which automatically unlocks this level. * Superb Snake- 4 Diamonds ** Create the Supreme Being! ** This is done by evolving a Snakidra into Meduwatanep, the Supreme Being on Earth. * Collector- 10 Diamonds ** Complete the Snakepedia! ** This is done by discovering all Snakes in all Planets and Dimensions, where the lizard impostors will automatically after a while. * Alternate Dimension (hidden)- 2 Diamonds ** Recreate the Universe! ** Snakidras have to be evolved three times to achieve a Level 3 Meduwatanep, whom which then can recreate the Universe. * Let There Be Light (hidden)- 3 Diamonds ** Recreate the Universe in less than two weeks! ** This can be done, especially with the help of coin boosts and pre-purchased upgrades. This achievement is automatically unlocked if the Speedy is. * Speedy- 5 Diamonds ** Recreate the Universe in less than one week! ** This can be done, especially with the help of coin boosts and pre-purchased upgrades, and frequent gameplay. * Snake Parade- 3 Diamonds ** Make all Snakes in Jungle Level wear the same hat! ** Obtain hats through the Treasure Chest, or the shop icon which is the third leftmost at the bottom of the screen. A cap being painted red by a paintbrush against a purple square is the icon. These hats, if not removed from the Snake, cannot ever be worn again when the Universe is recreated. * The Party- 3 Diamonds ** Make all Snakes in Jungle Level wear different hats! ** Obtain hats through the Treasure Chest, or the shop icon which is the third leftmost at the bottom of the screen. A cap being painted red by a paintbrush against a purple square is the icon. These hats, if not removed from the Snake, cannot ever be worn again when the Universe is recreated. * Colourful Hats- 5 Diamonds ** Have 20 unique hats! ** This can be done by obtaining 20 different hats. Obtain hats through the Treasure Chest, or the shop icon which is the third leftmost at the bottom of the screen. A cap being painted red by a paintbrush against a purple square is the icon. These hats, if not removed from the Snake, cannot ever be worn again when the Universe is recreated. * The Claw (hidden)- 1 Diamond ** Unlock planet Mars! ** When Aliens show up and collect Snakes, Mars is also opened up to explore. Aliens show up soon after obtaining the first Snakoboros? * We're Not Alone (hidden)- 4 Diamonds ** Discover all Snakes from Mars! ** This can be done when all Alien Snakes are found, the final one being Snakentipeetle. * Close Encounters (hidden)- 4 Diamonds ** Sell 100 Snakes to the Martians! ** When an Alien appears close to the bottom on the screen, dragging and releasing to them the Snake type requested in their picture bubble will sell the Snake to them. They come back to request more snakes are periodically, and do not go away until they receive a Snake or when the app is closed. Do this 100 times. * Ufologist (hidden)- 5 Diamonds ** Sell 2 final Alien Snakes to the Martians! ** Once Snakentipeetle has been discovered, the Aliens will also request to buy them permanently, near the top at the centre of the screen one the Martian "World" level. * Over the Rainbow (hidden)- 4 Diamonds ** Discover the Pantheon! ** Find the alternate Dimension where Snake deities reside. This can be found once the Universe is recreated, then the little Sun icon that shows up near the top centre of the screen is tapped on. * Elevate State (hidden) - 10 Diamonds ** Elevate a Titan to level 4! ** To elevate a Titan, one must first obtain all the Titans by collecting and spending miniature suns (it begins with one, and increases by one each time you spend it). Then, these miniature suns can also be used to elevate the levels of the Titans (at random). Only one Sun can be obtained at a time, every time you recreate the Earth Universe with Meduwantanep. * Social Sharer- 1 Diamond ** Share an Evolution! ** Sharing a Snake/Evolution can be found in the Snakepedia in the Menu. The Menu icon is the rightmost at the bottom of the screen, a blue notebook with a yellow spiral against an orange square. The Snakepedia icon is the red book with an Adult Snake on the cover on a light green background, the uppermost left icon. Each page, introducing the Snake, will have a small blue "Share" icon on the upper right corner. Tapping the icon will unlock this achievement even if the medium to share it is not chosen- the Snake does not actually have to be shared. * Evo Passionate- 5 Diamonds ** Share 5 Evolutions! ** Sharing a Snake/Evolution can be found in the Snakepedia in the Menu. The Menu icon is the rightmost at the bottom of the screen, a blue notebook with a yellow spiral against an orange square. The Snakepedia icon is the red book with an Adult Snake on the cover on a light green background, the uppermost left icon. Each page, introducing the Snake, will have a small blue "Share" icon on the upper right corner. Tapping the icon will unlock this achievement even if the medium to share it is not chosen- the Snake does not actually have to be shared. Press any of these icons five times. Trivia * Let There Be Light is a reference to the phrase from the third verse of the Book of Genesis. "And God said, Let there be light: and there was light." * The Claw is a reference to the green Alien toys found in Toy Story, who worship what they call "the Claw" which originates from how they were "chosen" from a grab claw machine, as the Aliens in the game are modeled similarly to them. * Over the Rainbow is a reference to the Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy sings the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow", about a land one can only imagine of as they do not live there.